omashurocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Political Animals
Plot Only a naive fool would honestly believe that Ba Sing Se simply reinstalled Kuei as their leader and moved on peacefully. No, that would be simple for the most politically corrupt and morally bankrupt city in the world. Immediately after Ozai's defeat, cries for a change in government shot throughout the entire Earth Kingdom. While a few did favor Kuei to remain as ruler, most became addicted to the concept of holding a free Democratic election to determine who would become the President of the Earth Nation. Avatar Aang, believing it was not his role to use his influence to elect his preferred President, declared that candidates with similar would form parties and a clear platform that the people could use to make their decision. Each party would then hold a primary election to determine its nominee, the nominee would select a running mate, and a general election would occur to decide the President and Vice President. Out the genuine belief that he was best for the position and nothing else, General How immediately declared his candidacy as part of the Liberal Party, joined by Poppy Beifong and others. Too Aang and How's dismay, Long Feng established the Communist Party, and began to run on a platform of "standing up for the people". Too make matters worse, General Fong and General Sung vied for the nomination of the Military Party, vowing for a strong militaristic rule over the nation. Characters *General How - Leader of the Council of Five and Liberal Party candidate for President of the Earth Nation *Lao Beifong - Famous capitalist entrepreneur and Liberal Party candidate for President of the Earth Nation *Kuei - Incumbent leader and member of the Monarchist Party *Long Feng - Former adviser to Kuei and Communist Presidential candidate, arguing that what he previously did for Ba Sing Se was ultimately a good thing *Joo Dee - New member of the Liberal Party and considered a hero for what she endured during the war *General Fong - Aggressive, unyielding Presidential Candidate who believes that the nation would be best under a strong military grip *General Sung - Also a Military Party candidate, he shares most of the beliefs of Gereral Fong *Avatar Aang - Believes he has no right to tell the people of the Earth Nation how to vote *Tanowa - Eager reporter willing to do anything to get a story *Kumbo - Former political adviser to the Water Chief now senior adviser to the How Campaign *Mayor Tong - Leader of Chin Village who endorses Long Feng early on *Lee - General How's father and former mayor of a large Earth Kingdom city Episodes *A week later, How reads BSST times to find article about him possibly running. He and his wife discuss, realization about his son. *Sassy conversation with Tanowa *How goes to investigate party forming place *on the way, Kuei-approved posters start circulating. Picture of How with caption "Under this man, the outer wall fell… twice." How is outraged, given that it's general Sung who let the wall fall and Kuei was the one who appointed How. *How rips of poster *Lao Beifong comes to Ba Sing Se and files to run for President a member of the LP, who Joo Dee AND How are quick to endorse. How schedules meeting with Lao, "looking for that VP spot eh?" *Word also gets out that General Fong and General Sung formed Military Party. *How hears of MP and storms into the Council of Five (which Fong now serves on). "Where are the posters about that guy." They have huge argument. *Leaving argument, How notices that it's Sung that has a wall falling poster, but How now has a "The failed invasion of the Fire Nation.. was ''this' man's idea." *How learns that Long Feng is supposed to speak in Lower Ring (still technically imprisoned). In rally, he rails against Capitalism, greed, and the rich and powerful. Says what he did previously as adviser was necessary and the right path. Because he believes in "standing for the little guy", he announces the new Capitalist Party and declares his candidacy. *How goes to have meeting with Lao Beifong, but disagrees with a lot that he says; also he questions his foreign policy A LOT. *''Surely there's someone better…" Announce's hes running *How must deal with media scrutiny of him, stuff about him walking back on his endorsement. "Sir are you selfish?" "Did your father have anything to do with your sudden decision?" "Isn't your wife affiliated with the King?"